shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped in the Classroom
Sam and Colt were so lovey-dovey, right? Nothing could tear them apart. Everything starts to become tipsy-turvy one Friday afternoon when Colt finds himself in detention with Denni, Taylor and Brendan by the then Principal Dyre, who at the time was turning Centerscore High into a totalitarian reminiscent of George Orwell's "Nineteen Eighty Four". He chose the students as lab rats to test out the advanced lock-down technology installed inside the classroom, and was convinced that Colt especially will give him all the fight that he needs to ensure the security of this equipment. At first, Colt shows little annoyance with Principal Dyre locking them in the classroom, but it is later found out that Dyre had forgotten about them altogether. Colt was shown to be the most provoked, and makes repeated attempts to try and break out. Taylor was also agitated and Brendan was mostly level-headed. While Denni also kept her composure, she was the only one to show concern for Colt as she sees him try desperately to bust them out of the classroom. He hesitates to admit his reasons for being noticeably panicked and eager to leave. Further antics ensued between the four students, from conversation to meal time; they relax for a while and then figure that climbing up to the air vents will help make for a fruitful escape. This was not true, as Dyre's security measures counter the breach and released static electricity to buzz Denni and Taylor from the climbed height the boys managed to build. Colt catches Denni in his arms in time, but Taylor hits the ground too hard and bruises her arm. She yells at Colt for not catching her, but he excuses himself by saying that he was busy catching Denni. Brendan also excuses himself by saying things were moving too fast. As the atmosphere turned grim for all four students, Denni manages to calm Taylor down as she sobbed over her bruised arm, and also was able to give Colt a great deal of comfort after he lights up the room with a little fire in the trash can. Denni notices that he called the papers in the trash can "kindling" and Colt started to tell her about a camping trip he embarked upon with his father after he was laid off from Prince Automotive. He was eight at the time, but until this day still remembered every bit of that camping trip. He started to talk about how this was when his father started to fail him, and Denni looks at him with sad eyes as he tells his tale to her. Colt reassures her that he is alright and isn't the one to be worried about, and that it's his little sister that's most vulnerable in this world, and the one who can still be disappointed. She makes the connection and asks Colt if the reason he was so eager to get out of here was to spend time with Madeline, to which he admits. He is angry with himself for letting her down and compares himself with his father for doing so, but Denni instinctively denies this and tells him that he is nothing like his dad. She tells him that she knows he loves his sister and that Madeline already knows that Colt is nothing like their father. Increasingly unguarded by Denni's words, Colt stubbornly asks her how she could possibly know what Madeline knows about him. She responds by stepping close to him and putting a hand on his shoulder—saying that it is because she can tell he is a good person, and under the tough and rough exterior that people so frequently see and criticize, she can see a good heart beating inside of him. Colt is moved by Denni's response and looks at her almost vulnerably. She adds that if she was able to know all this by spending seven hours locked in a room with him, then she is certain that Madeline would know as well; seeing as she has known him for all of her life. Colt shows his gratitude to Denni by saying that her words really mean something, and then they move away from each other. On another side of the room, Taylor and Brendan look on at the pair and then shared a dumbfounded look with each other, taken aback by that heavy exchange. The four students grow tired and weary after having been locked in there for most of the day and predict that they'll be in there during the weekend as well, but then Colt gives Brendan the idea that although they have tried escaping up, they could also try escaping down as well by breaking through the floorboards. With Taylor indisposed because of her bruised arm and Brendan willing to stay behind to avoid her being alone, Denni and Colt decide it is up to them to go through the crawlspace and find a way out. As they enter and struggle their way to the end of the tunnel, they spot a crack above them and kick out their legs, revealing the school cafeteria. Absolutely ecstatic that they managed to break out of the room, Colt pulls Denni into a tight hug. The two then pause for a minute to look at each other. Bathed in warm moonlight beaming from the cafeteria windows, they share a warm and passionate kiss. Colt cradles her in his arms and she had hers wrapped around his back as they kissed for one endless minute. Once they pull away, the two look at each other stunned and lost for words. Colt offers to let Taylor and Brendan out, but Denni decides that its better that she does it so that he can go home to Madeline. He thanks her again and—although the two looked like they were going to hug again—they go their separate ways. If you get a bad ending Brendan and Taylor will end up married. Category:Episodes